Warrior traitors
by OwlKitten
Summary: What happonds when two Thunderclan warriors join a secret group?(OC characters)
1. Chapter 1

**Im Morningleaf :) I dont own warriors(the books) Erin Hunter does,but i wish i did!**

"Uh Dovefeather do you want to go hunting?The fresh kill pile is low."Morningleaf replied with a whole time they were hunting Morning leaf felt like she was being watched.

"Hey,Dovefeather I think were being watched"Dovefeather looked around."Same here." "You should."A voice meowed from the shadows.

"Shadowclan and Windclan!"Dovefeather cats came out of the front of them stood Whitetail and Roseheart of Windclan with Spiderclaw and Hollytooth.

"What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?"Morningleaf demanded."We have been watching you for a while now and we think you two should join us."Hollytooth explained.

"Join you in what?"The intruders exchanged faces and looked back at Morningleaf then Dovefeather.

"We started this group to...were in this because...it's hard to expla-"Roseheart started."We made this group because everyone is always making fun of us and whispering about us,so we got together and made our group."Hollytooth meowed.

Morningleaf remembered that all of them wern't fully forest born,including her and Dovefeather."if you join us you will be treated the same as the other cats."Spiderclaw pointed his tail towards the direction of Thunderclan camp.

Spiderclaw's mother was a bloodclan warrior."Ill join."Morningleaf waited for Dovefeather's answer."I will to."

"Just know that you will be expected to tell us Thunderclan secrets."Whitetail 's mother was a loner.

"We meet every other day at the island,so we meet have people in Riverclan also."Roseheart pointed 's father is still alive and a kittypet."

"See you tomarrow then!"Dovefeather called as the four turned to thier clan's territory.


	2. Chapter 2

watch?v=VhDIlLOZD6k

sorry it messes up the words so i posted it on youtube.


	3. Chapter 3(The End)

More and more of the dead fell to the ground as Jaystar flung herself at tore her claws against Redstar's side and bit his ,being the lager cat,hit Jaystar on the side of her head making her bit deep into her neck,reaching put one paw on her head and one still on the ground and snapped her neck in picked up her dead,lifeless body and though it in the middle of the clearing.

Everyone stared at Jaystar's ,Jaystar's mate,ran to her body."NO,NO,NO,NO!WHY!"He screamed.

"Jaystar said she wanted Morningleaf to be the next leader before she died."Dovefeather began to smile."Yes she did say that."Redstar growled at smilled and left,followed by the rest of the attackers,exept for Morningleaf and Dovefeather.

Morningleaf climbed to the high rock and looked down."Thunderclan,as you have heared,Jaystar chose me to be the next leader.I will travel to the moonpool and recive my nine lives and ,will you be my deputy?"Morningleaf asked."Yes."Dovefeather replied.

"Morningleaf,I give you your ninth will have to fight battles but you won't lose them all."Morningleaf stared at Snowstar as a spasm of pain hit her."Morningstar!Morningstar!"The Starclan cats woke up from her dream,sitting near the moonpool.

Redstar yowled to start the looked down at her clan ,Poppypaw,Brackentail,Nutclaw,Ivyheart, Brightpelt and had been a while after the one talked about one mentioned it at gatherings.

Morningstar quit the secret group along with Dovefeather.

While the other leaders were talking Morningstar didn't listen.

When it was her turn to speak she said thunderclan was fine and hunting was rich this time of remembered it was almost time to give Silverpaw and Poppypaw thier warrior names.

"Silverpaw,from this moment on your name will be Silverflame."She announced"I Morningstar call appon my warrior ancestors to look down on this has trained hard to understand the ways of your nobile code and i commend them as a warrior in thier turn."

"Poppypaw,do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan,even at the cost of your life?"

"I do"Poppypaw spoke clearly and loud.

"Then by the powers of Starclan,I give you your warrior from this moment you will be known as honors you bravery and honesty,and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

The fox held Morningleaf in it's was drove away the fox,but thier was nothing they could do to save Morningstar.

"Pinepelt,I trust you will be an great deputy and leader when your time comes."Dovestar looked down at Pinefur.


End file.
